whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wellington Police Paranormal Unit
The Wellington Police Paranormal Unit is a division of the Wellington Central Police Station tasked with investigating events considered to be out of the ordinary in and around Wellington. History Sergeant Maaka gained a belief in the paranormal from a young age when his koro told him spooky stories."Meet Wellington Police’s first Paranormal Unit" - TVNZ Upon becoming the leader of the Wellington Police Force he began to collect evidence of paranormal activity and kept them in a secret (but insecure) room at the police station. Maaka invited several police members to join, but none of them were interested. After they investigated a strange case of a seemingly-possessed girl in 2018, Sergeant Ruawai Maaka invited Officers Minogue and O'Leary into the Paranormal Unit. They were tasked with investigating, discovering it to be the work of a demonic entity named Bazu'aal. Shortly after, they also began investigating reports of a cow up a tree, soon discovering extraterrestrial floras. After this, they investigated noise complaints at 23 Tukariri Street in Khandallah, finding it to be the work of ghosts, who they eventually laid to rest. The group investigated the attacking of a pizza delivery man and the disappearances of several dogs, which was revealed to be caused by a newly-turned werewolf named Sheena. They then investigated several blood bags going missing at Wellington Central Hospital and found the culprit to be Nick, a vampire. After this, they prevented a zombie outbreak when a zombie businessman was apprehended. In 2019, the unit went to Wellington Harbour to search for ten missing anglers, including the prime minster’s fiancé Clarke Gayford, and found that they were being kept as food for the taniwha living in the harbour. The team were able to save most of the captive fishermen. An investigation into shoplifting at a corner shop led the unit to apprehend the culprits: three teenage witches attending St. Carrietta’s Girls High School. O’Leary and Minogue accidentally released the ghost of former police officer Bill Miller when they put up a sign banning unnecessary car horn tooting at Mount Victoria Tunnel; Miller disappeared once the sign was altered. The unit then dealt with numerous extraterrestrial floras at a motel who had all taken the appearances of the three cops during their previous encounter. After a lengthy period of little paranormal activity, Maaka considered downsizing the unit to save money. He changed his mind after the officers successfully dealt with a car that was haunted by its previous owner. The unit later discovered that a radio communications tower at Mount Victoria caused outdated gadgets to merge into robots, ultimately becoming one single “mobot” who disintegrated when it couldn’t handle new technological updates. Christmas Eve was a particularly busy day for the unit, who successfully dealt with Satan terrorising children while working at a shopping mall, several vortexes that led to people disappearing and a possessed doll attacking the family it was gifted to. Known members *Sergeant Ruawai Maaka (leader) *Officer Kyle Minogue *Officer O'Leary Appearances *''Wellington Paranormal'' References Category:Groups